


Deja Vu

by CMHolden



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Comfort, DEArtfest, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMHolden/pseuds/CMHolden
Summary: Oh boy first fiction in a new fandom I'm sure this will go great!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Deja Vu

“Nines, can you get Asshole out of the garbage for me?”

Nines lifted the cat carefully out of the rubbish bin, placing him on the ground. Asshole immediately threw himself at Gavin’s feet, as if to say _Look, father! Look how the tall one mistreats me! Placing me on the floor! Asshole is a good boy! Asshole deserves the left-over taco mince that was forgotten at the back of the fridge for three weeks!_

“Don’t give me that damn look,” Gavin said, raising his eyebrow, “You got a whole damn bowl of food to yourself.”

Asshole let out a hiss, before sulking back to the couch. Nine let out a soft chuckle, going back to the dishes. Gavin put his tablet down and moved over to lean against the bench, watching Nines carefully dry and put the plate back in its proper place.

“Sometimes I think you care about the dishes more than you care about me,” he said with a smirk.

“Sometimes I think you love the idea of getting food poisoning,” replied Nines, in that flat, _I am an android I know many things_ way, “And, for the same reason I take Asshole out of the bin, I make sure your dishes are clean.”

“…I love you too.”

Nines smiled and hung the tea towel carefully over the oven handle.

“So… Did Julia forward the coroner's report?” Nines asked as he picked up the tablet. Gavin nodded and sighed.

“It’s such a bullshit formality. You saw the poison on his lips, why do we need her to confirm that’s how he died?”

“If you read the report you’d know.”

“Alright smartass, why?”

“Because he died prior to poison administration. Faked suicide is back on the table.”

“… It’s not certain yet.”

“No of course not Gavin… But once it is, you do have to fulfil your end of the wager and-”

“I swear to god, if I have to go a week on decaf, you’re going to regret it.”

“I have no doubt. Speaking of caffeine, the amount in your system is low enou-”

“Stop scanning my insides!”

“Low enough to sleep. Would you like me to stay the night?”

Gavin huffed. On one hand, he wanted Nines to stay. On the other hand, he wanted Nines to stop checking his organs every ten minutes. He gave a slight nod, turning away.

The routine was the same as always. Nines remained a safe distance back, waiting in the lounge for Gavin to change. He’d then enter and take the left side of the bed, and Gavin took the right. Nines would take off his shoes and put his legs under the blankets, but remain sitting up with the tablet. Gavin would lie on the right side of the bed, facing towards Nines initially but rolling over before actually going to sleep. Nines would eventually lie down on his back and place himself in a low power mode to process whatever case they were working on, being careful to remain alert enough if Gavin needed him.

\---

Nines hummed softly. Rebuilding a mind palace takes time, especially with no blueprint. So far, he had replanted the flowers and rebuilt the red bridge. This time he decided to plant cherry blossoms. His AI assistant was still in tatters, but he could fix that later. He gave the old Gavin one a little tombstone.

Because he’s gone.

And he can’t come back.

No one can come back.

Nines blinked and looked up with a frown. The tombstone was gone. The trees were green.

Why is everything cold?

Maybe he left the air conditioning on? He went to get up and check. He found himself unable to leave. He tried again. Red walls cornered him to the bridge.

No.

No no no.

No _no no no_.

Nine pounded on the walls, but they only seemed to get closer.

He held his arms out, trying to pus the walls back. On the other side, a short woman with blond hair stood. Her arms crossed, a smile on her face.

“Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?” came the snarky female voice.

\---

“Nines, wake up! Wake up!”

Nines found himself on his back, Gavin holding him down. Nines’ HUD blinked red errors and warnings, though none of them indicated the actual problem. Nines pushed Gavin off and fell out of bed, quickly getting onto his feet. He shuffled back so his back was to the wall, scanning the room for the intruder.

“Nines?” Gavin whispered, holding his hands up in front of him, “Nines, I’m coming closer, ok?”

“S-space!” Nines blurted.

“Ok! Okay, I’ll stay here, alright?” Gavin stood next to the bed. Nines’ led blinked like a good driver’s turn signal on crack.

“Where am I?” Nines asked, blinking.

“… My apartment.”

“…What time is it?”

Gavin checked his phone “… 2:17 am”

Nines kept glancing around the room as if though expecting something to jump out at him. Gavin moved slightly closer, keeping his hands up.

“Tell me 5 things you can see, Nines.”

“T-there’s warnings… everywhere…”

“Not in your head, in the room. Name five things.”

Nines looked at him, then glanced around. “… The… t-the laundry basket.”

“Good. That’s one.”

“T-the curtains.”

“That’s it… two…”

“…B-bed.”

“You’re doing great. Deep breath. Only two more.”

“… That cup I asked you to take out earlier…”

“… Yep.”

“… You.”

Nines looked at Gavin. His hands were facing him, palms out, still keeping his distance as requested.

“Good job Nines. Name four things you can hear.”

“… Asshole purring. The next-door neighbour snoring… A car outside… the wind blowing.”

“Perfect, perfect. Name three things you can smell.”

“G-Gavin I can’t smell. My nose just detects chemicals without me having to lick everything.”

“… Detect away then.”

“… T-the l-laundry de-detergent,” Nines felt something… weird in his eyes, “I-it has… al-co…-cohol ethoxylate… Ami-amine Oxide… ci-…citric… ci-citric a-acid…”

Nines felt a heavy wave wash over him, tears rolling down his cheeks. His knees gave way beneath him. He felt Gavin catch him as he fell to the ground, curling up in the fetal position and sobbing, his head resting on Gavin’s lap.

No words passed between them as Nines sobbed, aside from Gavin’s soft words of comfort. Nines clung to Gavin’s legs as if it was his only chance of not losing him completely.

He slowly sat up, going to wipe his eyes. Gavin cradled his face, studying him closely.

“…’m sorry I woke you,” Nines mumbled.

“… It’s fine… Mind if we go sit on the bed?”

Nines nodded as Gavin helped him up. He led them both the bed, sitting next to Nines.

“Wanna explain what happened?” Gavin asked, gently wiping a tear from his face. Nines recounted his experience, taking breaks to let the awful feeling wash over him.

“… I don’t understand why it happened,” he finished.

“Sounds like you had a nightmare, Nines.”

“I don’t sleep.”

“… I mean I’m just reading it from a human perspective… Wanna try dealing with it in a human way?”

Nines nodded. Gavin sat at the top of the bed, patting Nines’ side for him to join. Nines put the blanket back over his legs. Gavin scooted in next to him. Nines gave a soft half-smile.

“Deja vu…” he said softly, offering his hand. Gavin took it with a smile, letting Nines put his head on his shoulder.

“Much prefer being on this side, not going to lie,” Gavin said softly.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”


End file.
